legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarafan (era following Blood Omen)
This article regards the order referred to as "Sarafan" and seen in Blood Omen 2; for the earlier faction, with the same title, seen in Blood Omen , Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance , see Sarafan Brotherhood. The Sarafan Order was a major faction in the fourth paradox timeline . Founded by the Sarafan Lord sometime after the Collapse of the Pillars, The Sarafan Order was dedicated to exterminating Vampires in Nosgoth. After defeating Kain's Vampire Army in the Battle of Meridian, the order took control of the whole of Nosgoth under the tyrannical rule of the Sarafan Lord. The rule of the Sarafan was undermined by the Cabal, who revived Kain and used him as an agent against the Sarafan. The order presumably crumbled shortly after Kain uncovered it as a front for the Hylden and defeated the Sarafan Lord at the Hylden Gate. Biography Early History In the aftermath of the Collapse of the Pillars and the Hylden Lord's possession of Janos Audron (as seen in the climax of ''Defiance''), the Hylden Lord was able to use the 'rift' caused by the destruction of the pillars to "breach through the dimensions"X and return his natural Hylden body to the Material Realm. Building (or re-populating) The Hylden City and the Hylden Gate (using Hylden assistance brought through the gate or Slave labour kidnapped from mainland Nosgoth) the Hylden Lord was able to secure the Hylden presence in Nosgoth. Lacking the power to bring about a full invasion of Nosgoth , and requiring an army and humans to drain of energyX, the Hylden Lord travelled to mainland Nosgoth (probably in his human disguise) and learnt of a "legendary order whose purpose was to purge the world of vampires ". Inspired by the tales of this Sarafan Order , the Hylden Lord , founded the new Sarafan Order (with its headquarters in Meridian) to cover the activites of the Hylden (whilst probably renaming himself "the Sarafan Lord" in the process). Sometime later, with the rise and expansion of Kain's Vampire Army, the Sarafan Order no doubt gained an increase in membership from scared humans . As the Vampire Army turned south and headed towards Meridian it became clear that a battle between the two fledgeling powers was inevitable and the Sarafan planned for this conflict (finding or creating the Nexus Stone and organising Sebastian's betrayal of the Vampire army) and dug in to defend Meridian from the coming Battle. Later History When the Battle of Meridian commenced, the Sarafan Lord wore the Nexus Stone, protecting him from the power of the Soul Reaver, and with Kain and the Sarafan Lord locked in combat; the Sarafan ambush (organised by Sebastian) was able to over-power and defeat the weakened vampire army (now without Sebastian, Magnus and isolated from Kain), with the Sarafan Lord apparently killing Kain and gaining the Soul Reaver blade. A few of the remaining vampires (including Faustus and Marcus) switched their allegiance to the Sarafan to save their own lives. The battle won, the Sarafan turned their attention towards hunting down the vampires and the remains of the vampire army, eventually expanding their territory until they came to control all of Nosgoth itself. Notes Text on posters and signs on the Lower City streets of Meridian spells the order as "Seraphan" and both Umah and Vorador pronounce the name this way. However several names (such as "The Sarafan Lord " and the "Sarafan Keep") favour the more traditional "Sarafan" spelling. Category:Factions Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Stubs Category:Blood Omen 2 Enemies